Internet Dating
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Mike and Kate on internet dating web site ending with shocking results


**TITLE: Internet ****D****ating**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING: Romantic**

**SPOILERS****: Heaven born captain**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Mike/Kate**

**SUMMARY: Mike and Kate on internet dating web site ****ending with shocking results**

**ARCHIVE: Fanficion**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

Mike overhears Kate and charge talking about internet dating site that charge is a member of. He was telling Kate about it since she ask him questions which he was happy to answer.

"charge is that all to it"

"Yes it is"

"Have you met many women on it"

"Oh yeah. somewhere good. others weren't. You should give it a go X"

"Me, i don't know"

"give it ago, and if it don't work out you can easy delete your profile"

"What the website called"

"Cupid match"

"Thanks, and i'll think about it"

"ok" Mike walk away without Kate and charge knowing he was there.

He went to his cabin and check out the web site for few minutes till he was called to the bridge. Later that night Kate check out the web site and decided to give it a go. So she fill in her details then enter. once sign in once she got her email confirmation she research the men in cairns in her age bracket and see what the men says about themselves.

She look through them and then she send a message to one of the men and waited for his reply. When done she left to get a drink. Mike went to see Kate about something. he knock on the door and open it when he didn't hear here.

"X" he said when he open the door to see she wasn't there.

then he saw her lap top open so he walk into the room to see it was the website. he read what she put then he turn around and walk out when he saw her "sir"

"X Do you know where the roster is"

"I haven't finish it but it will be done by tomorrow"

"Ok, night X"

"Night sir" then he turn and walk away. Kate return to her cabin so she could check on her emails before going to bed. Mike return to his cabin and decided to sign into the web site and he check the age group that in cairns.

when he saw Kate profile he smile at what she said. so he check some of the others out when he notice there another women named Kate, she was four years older than X so he send a message to her and all he could do is wait for her reply.

Over the next three weeks both Mike and Kate send messages back and forth to the person whom they planning on meeting when Hammersley dock. The day Hammersley dock the crew left to enjoy there shore leave. Mike waited at the car park. the crew wolf whistle him

"got a hot date tonight sir" Nav said grinning

"Yes Nav, enjoy your shore leave"

"I will sir" she said as she got into the taxi van and it left with the crew cheering as waving to Mike which he wave back.

Then his taxi showed up and he got in and gave the driver the address then he was on his way to the restaurant just as Kate arrived to wait for her taxi. She received a text message from her date so she reply back to him just as her taxi showed up. She got in and gave the diver the address just as she put her seat belt on and was on her way.

When Mike arrived at the restaurant he was shown to a table where he waited for his date to arrived. He look around the fancy place while waiting. Five minutes later a waiter arrived with the wine list. so he look it over when he heard behind him

"Hello" he turn around and was shocked

"Kate"

"sir" she said in shocked as he stood up

"Your not James"

"Who James"

"My date…. internet date" they look around to see couples at their tables.

"Please sit"

"I'm sorry sir but i'm supposed to wait for my date"

"Same here but my date name katelyn but she like to be called Kate, i said to the waiter her name"

"I said my name is Kate… oh" she relies what happen. so she sat down after Mike pull chair out for her then he sat down.

"The waiter must've gotten you mix up with my date" Mike said

"Yeah, i should go" Mike put his hand in hers

"stay kate we can enjoy our evening"

"Are you sure sir"

"Yes after all we both dress up" Kate smile

"you do look amazing in the suite but the tie doesn't suit you" Mike look down at the tie then back to Kate

"bow tie" Kate cover her mouth as she laugh

"No… two, three buttons undone suit you"

"Thank you Kate" then the waiter walk over and mike ordered bottle of wine and they ordered there dinner. After he left Mike and Kate talk.

"How did you meet Kate"

"On internet dating website, you"

"Same here"

"it not easy for us to have time to meet others and date them"

"True Mike and navy have no sense of timing"

"that true" They enjoyed their dinner. when it came to deserts, Mike fed Kate the chocolate ghetto cake which she enjoyed and she feed him some of her desert.

"Remember the strawberries, cherries chocolate sauce and whip cream" Kate said smiling

"I remember, that was a long time ago"

"Yes it was but it seems like it happened yesterday"

"Yeah, we had good time back then"

"Yes we did Mike" she said looking at him. they both ordered coffee while taking about other things.

it was late when a waiter walk over to them "Excuse me sir, ma'am we will be closing in few minutes" Mike and Kate look around and didn't realise that they were the only ones left.

"Oh sorry, we for got about time" Mike said as Kate giggle as they stood up

"We understand sir, here is your bill" he past Mike the bill

"thank you" Mike said.

then his cell phone rings so he answered it just as he and Kate walk towards the exit as he paid for there dinner. When he hung up he and Kate thank them for the dinner before they walk out side with Mike hand on her back. When they were outside he called for two taxis. when he finish on the phone he turn to her

"Shore leave been canceled" Mike said

"Why"

"We been task to take the SAS to Samaru island tomorrow. Childers and Wollongong are in for repairs so we got task for the job"

"Navy got no sense of timing" Kate said

"True, but tonight, i had a great time Kate"

"Same here Mike, i just relies we for got out after dinner mints" Mike smile as he held onto her hands

"Perhaps next time"

"Next time. Mike if some one from NAVCOM saw us tonight"

"I know but i did have a great time Kate and you did to" Kate smile

"Yes i did Mike despite the mix up at the tables"

"True" then two taxis showed up.

Mike open the door for Kate she got in and turn to Mike just as he was just about to close the door "I'm please about the mix up Kate, see you in the morning"

"Same here Mike, see you in the morning" she gave him a smile as he close the door. Mike walk over and got into the other taxi and headed home for the night.

The next morning when Kate walk into her cabin she notice something on her bed so she put her sea bag on the bed and pick up the fold up note that was sticking out from her pillow. she unfolded it and it read

'I had a great time last night Kate, I hope we can have dinner again soon. check your cubby hole, Mike. XXX'

Kate sat on her bed and lean over to her cubby hole and she felt around with she felt something. so she pulled them out and smile. One was artificial red rose and the other is packet of after dinner mints. there was a note attach to it

'It the best i can do but i do promise i'll get you the thin square ones on our next date at my place when we return'

Kate smile and quickly put them back where she found them and the note. then she quickly stood up and started getting change since she heard Nav out side.

When it was lunchtime Mike and Kate were talking about navy stuff till they finish their lunch. Kate stood up and pick up her dishes then she put her hand in her pocket and pulled something out and quickly put the item into Mike hand just as Nav walk in with her lunch. Mike saw it was after dinner mint, so he put it in his pocket while he smile as he finish his lunch as he start planning their next dinner date with milk chocolate after dinner mints.

The end.


End file.
